The impossible light
by Clyrnin forever
Summary: New summary: He loves her, but will he risk everything just for that impossible light? Even if he pays the ultimate price? Please R&R! Xx
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a little moment; should I continue with this? R&R! Xx_**

Myrnin's POV:

I drink in her beauty and think to myself, Jesu she is divine. Her mind. Her personality. Her body... And yet, as I stand here staring at my little Claire, I know that nothing will ever happen. She has her Shame (is it? I forget his name) and she would never want anyone else.

I sigh and she turns to me with a playful smile on her lips that invites me to kiss her, right here, right now, but I restrain myself as she says "Whatever is the matter now Myrrnin? I know you're frustrated that the chemical doesn't work, but we will find a solution; we always do." And with that she returns to her test tubes, shutting me out for her true love; science.

Truthfully, I have no clue as to what she speaks of, but I reply anyway, just to hear her voice once more. "And how do you plan to do that Claire? What could possibly be done?" She looks up instantly, those incredible eyes lighting up in the way that they do only when she's excited, and it does something to me, that light. It's as if you're the only person in the world she wants to talk to, like no one else matters, though I know she doesn't mean to do it, bless her, it's as if you can see into her soul in that moment. She's so incredibly open, something only possible for the innocent, and whilst the beast within me wishes to crush that, to steal her, I restrain myself, if only to retain that light. That light. That impossible light. Living as she does, having seen what she has seen in these last few years, my little Claire should have lost this open, free nature by now. And yet here she is, staring at me with those beautiful eyes and the _impossible_ light.

She begins to speak and I don't concentrate on her words, I merely look into her eyes until she shouts "Myrnin! Are you even listening to me! Potassium chloride yes? Hello?" I simply nod - I assume she is correct - and she smiles sheepishly before saying "Okay Myrnin I have to go home now, it's late. I'll be here at the same time tomorrow...?"

I nod vigorously and she rolls her eyes as I bow grandly at her feet, simply to amuse her. It works; her giggle confirms that.

As she walks away, I whisper "Never loose it Claire"

She stiffens and says "What?" Without turning around. I regret saying anything instantly and try to think of something to say.

_Just go for it_, my mind whispers, and for once, I trust it. "Claire. You're so pure and beautifully untainted by this horrid town. Never loose it, you hear me. Never. Too precious a thing to loose."

She finally turns around and looks deep into my eyes as she sighs "Myrnin..." And makes her way towards me quickly. She cups my face in her small hands and says "I won't. I promise. And never ever count yourself as something that would taint me; you've given me so much, and for that I will always be thankful."

With that, she walks away, and only the memory of her touch remains. I sigh, content, and think to myself, maybe she's right. Maybe I could be good for her.

Or would I steal that impossible light?

**_Hope you liked it! Should I continue? Please look at my other story, the other choice, and tribute to Lovelife05, cheesepuffzapper, and SophieKatieeM xx_**


	2. Changes

_**So I've been told that I have to continue with this story, and I take threats very seriously, so here ya go! Warning; Clane fans run away, I know the plot for the next few chapters already and you won't like it. Or stick it out but be prepared to hate Shane! R&R xx**_

_Chapter 2: Changes_

Claire's POV:

"I hate you! Never speak to me again! Just fuck off and leave! Go! Now!"

I run, sobbing, from the room, clutching my throbbing face in one hand and my bruising ribs in the other. How DARE he do this to me? My love, my Shane, the one with anger bubbling just under the surface, ready to spill over at any moment. But never for a moment did I think I wasn't safe around him.

Where can I go? Where is safe in this toxic town? Only one place, only one person seems to call to me across the distance.

Myrnin.

Myrnin's POV:

I sense rather than hear her approach; her scent is consuming, stealing my attention instantly. I spin around with a smile that only she has seen, happy that she has retuned, until I see the pain in her gaze, smell the tantalising aroma of her sweet blood.

I rush over to her and embrace her as she begins to shake. She murmurs "Oh God Myrnin please help me! I-I can't do it anymore! I-I-I-" she breaks down in my arms and I simply hold her until the morning comes.

Claire's POV:

Memories consume me. I don't want to remember what he did, what he said, but as I drift into sleep, I remember...

_I'd come home from the lab, late as usual, to find Shane staring at the front door, surrounded by the broken glass of beer bottles and windows. Eve and Michael are out tonight - some sort of mini anniversary, maybe of the first time they met or something like that - so it was just us, and with small, apprehensive steps I make my way over to Shane, whose eyes are burning with something that chills me to the bone. Hatred. Pure rage. Directed at me. Me! His girlfriend, the only one he's never hit, never hurt, never looked at like that. We've always been perfect. And now, he's looking at me like that? Will he hurt me?_

_Never. He can't. He loves me! He wouldn't! So with renewed confidence I approach Shane, skilfully avoiding the puddles of alcohol and glass that litter the carpet, and put my hand on his shoulder as I whisper "Shane? What's wrong? It's me, Claire; your girlfriend. You shouldn't drink so much honey."_

_He snorts and slurs "Honey? Girlfriend? Really? You don't care about me, you're sleeping with him." _

_I gasp and let go instantly, as if electrocuted. This again! Yeah, I spend a lot of time with Myrnin, but he's my boss! Sure, I like Myrnin, but I wouldn't cheat! I back away quickly and head upstairs with a swerving Shane hot on my heels. "Go away Shane! It's obvious you don't love me, or you'd never accuse me of something so... So... Degrading!" _

_He continues relentless and, as I reach my room, he slams into me, sending me flying into the wall and cutting open my cheek. He laughs and begins to kick me, once, twice, three times. My thoughts begin to come in flashes as my mind becomes fuzzy. His face, mocking me, taunting me. Something wet on my cheek, stinging the cut there. The kicking stops. His face is gone. And, if only for a while, blackness steals me with the promise of a release from the pain..._

I wake up in Myrnin's bed, gasping in fear that he's still here, he can still hurt me. Myrnin appears in front of me instantly, saying "Claire? Are you okay?" I cannot help breaking down; those eyes hold so much sympathy, so much love, and I can't take it. I cry once more, with Myrnin holding me in his bed. No wonder Shane thought that, my mind whispers, but I shut it off as I allow myself to be comforted.

My shaking stops as I fight back sobs and stare deep into his eyes. Those eyes, the almost black orbs that look as if they can see into your soul, and the light that only appears when he talks to me. This man, the one that has hurt so many, that doesn't care about anyone, that calls himself a monster, some sort of beast, and yet... His eyes hold a light that is so pure and loving. The impossible light. He is so truly good, deep down, and in this moment, our faces mere inches apart, his lips so close to mine, I give in to the temptation that is Myrnin.

I give in to the impossible light.

_**So... What do you think? Thought it'd be a bit ironic to have them both see an impossible light in each other, so I did. You like? Please don't fave without reviewing! No need reviews to keep me writing! Oh and check out my other story! Thanks! Xx**_


	3. Beware, the end is nigh

_**So this story seems quite popular, especially with guest reviewers! Thanks to cheesepuffzapper, lovelife05, SophieKatieeM, clairebear97, SEXYCARROTMASTER (love your name guest reviewer) and anyone else that reviewed or favourited! A cake to you ALL! :D I know you wanted the reactions of Eve and Michael, but Shanes will have to do! You know the drill, R&R. Clane fans please forgive me, you won't be happy unless you're understanding and accept some Clyrnin! xx**_

_Chapter 3: Beware, the end is nigh_.

Shane's POV:

I wake up surrounded by glass and... Beer? Yes beer. What did I do last night? I remember waiting for Claire to come home, waiting... Woah waiting to propose... And she didn't show. So after a couple of hours I... Started drinking... And... And... Something happened. Can't remember what though.

I push myself up from the floor and see specks of blood on the carpet. What the hell happened? I check the bedrooms - all empty, Michael and Eve went out last night, and Claire... I don't know - and pick up my cell from the floor. I get her voicemail when I try to call. 'Hi, you've reached Claire! Please leave a message after the beep!' I hang up and throw the phone at the wall, frustrated. Where IS she? What have I done? A feeling of dread engulfs me as I realise that this could be HER blood. Oh fuck where IS she?

Then I realise - how could I have been so stupid! - where she is. With him. Myrnin. What did he DO to her?

I rush through the house like a tornado, destroying anything in my path, but that's just me isn't it? Nothing is too precious for my wrath, I destroy and take and fuck where is she? I grab some silver stakes and head outside, running towards that hell house. The lab.

Oh he will pay.

Myrnin's POV:

He's broken her. That boy. Shame. He's beaten and broken my little Claire. My beautiful bird. And as she cries in my arms, I fear that I will never see that light again. The boy will pay. Oh yes he will.

However, as her sobs fade, she looks into my eyes and there it is. The light, which is even more impossible in this terrible state, is there in her eyes as she looks at me. Can she even fathom what those eyes do to me? I very much doubt it. She leans towards me...

The kiss is sweet, innocent, and unexpected. Shocked, I do not respond for a heartbeat, but then I deepen the kiss, strengthen it, make it less innocent. She runs her hands through my hair and a moan escapes my lips as I give myself over to her completely.

If I hadn't, I wonder what would have happened next.

Claire's POV:

Instinct. That's what I blame it on. I felt alone, scared, and grateful. I kissed my boss. Oh GOD I kissed my boss! And I really enjoyed it, oh God I don't even REGRET it! Wow I'm such a slut, I haven't even properly broken up with Shane! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I'm still kissing my boss! Oh GOD! I'm in a bit of a daze, I try to figure out what's going on, and I finally take in what's going on. I've ended up topless somehow, and Myrnin... Well Myrnin's less covered shall we say. And wow. Just wow. I don't really want to stop this.

So I do something for myself for once. I loose the guilt and the pain and the self righteous crap. I give myself over to it.

Shane's POV:

I walk quietly down the lab steps, wary that Myrnin might hear me and anticipate my attack. Stake at the ready, I walk into the space I think is the bedroom, and what I see confirms my worst nightmares. It's her. Claire. With him. Myrnin.

Pain. That's the only word I can think of in this muddled mind. Pain. I'm in pain, and I'll never be happy again. Never. The world cuts me like glass, every sensation like a wound in my flesh, tearing away at me until there's nothing left except the pain. The pain that threatens to consume me, take me over, and I can't handle this. I'll never be the same again, and I can't take it.

So I let anger run through me, corrupting me, spreading through my veins like venom and leaving nothing but rage. I will have my revenge on that whore and the bastard. And I'll have it now.

Stake at the ready, I pounce on the pair, who are too distracted to notice until it's too late.

**_So, opinion? Hoping you liked it, WARNING: the next chapter is not suitable for younger readers! Oh and please check out the other choice, my first story, and vote in my poll about it! R&R! Xx_**


	4. Closer still

_**Sorry! I planned on updating sooner, but meh... I've been writing! Yeah that's right, writing! I'll talk more about that at the end though. For now thanks for my reviewers, favouriters, and followers! Love you guys! Please R&R. Oh and for our younger readers - don't lie, I know you're out there *points finger* - skip some of Myrnin's POV, tis a tad on the rude side. Enjoy! Don't say I didn't warn you... Special shout-out to Lovelife05, who helped immensely with this chappie - go check out her stuff! ;) xx**_

_Chapter 4_: _Closer still_

_Michael's POV:_

"We're home guys!" I call as I open the door - unlocked, that's stupid of them - with Eve trailing in behind me. As I get a good look at the living room, I drop our suitcases as I run, vamp speed, upstairs.

Eve calls "Michael! If you didn't want to carry the bags, you should've just told me! Honestly! Guys? Guys! Oh God why is there blood on the floor! Guys!"

There's no one upstairs, so I run back downstairs with Shane's broken phone, and a ring case. "Oh no. Shane was going to propose. Oh shit I'm guessing that didn't go well. And Shane took that out on... Claire? Oh God we need to find her! But where are they?" I don't have a clue!

Eve answers at the same time as it hits me.

"Myrnin's"

We rush outside, but are we too late already?

_Myrnin's POV:_

I felt her give in. Her anxiety, regret, guilt all melted away and she gave herself fully to me. My hands gripped at her silky hair, pulling slightly at the roots and dragging my fingers to the end. My tongue thrust into her mouth, seeking dominance. My arms encircled her tiny waist, pulling her flush against my body, her perky breasts pressed against the hard muscles of my chest, her hips digging into mine. Her hands roamed slowly, descending to the hem of my shirt, gripping it tight before eagerly tearing it off, who knew my little bird had that much strength.

Claire's hands pushed up my chest, tracing every line of me. I broke from her mouth, leaving sloppy kisses down her neck, trailing up her jaw, her breath hitched and became quicker. My hands intertwined with the fabric of her shirt.

"Claire, are you sure?"

Her hands cupped my face, pulling me from her neck. She stared into my eyes, the love and adoration they held burrowed into my blackened soul. It was like she was slowly healing my soul with just one look from her all knowing eyes. Her thumbs gently stroked my cheek bones, sending small slivers of pleasure burning through my whole system.

"Yes" **_(A/N: LOOK AWAY NOW!)_**

That one word held so much trust and devotion it was all I needed to rip the fragile piece of fabric from her delicate body. In one swift movement I had her back dropping fiercely on the mattress. My mouth continued it's trek down her washboard stomach and back up to her breasts, I nestled my head between them, laying harsh kisses against the exposed flesh, her back arched into me as I gently bit onto the top of her breast. I made quick work of unhooking her bra and flinging it away.

Her hands travelled to my jeans, unpopping the button and sliding down the zipper. I shimmered out of them, they made friends with her bra. Her hand dipped into my underwear, teasingly she slid her index fingernail up my length, causing a sharp gasp to erupt from my mouth. I once again made my way down her body, kissing, licking, nipping every inch of skin I could reach. I unbuttoned the jeans that graced her waist, ripped them from her luscious legs, sliding my tongue down them as I went, her breathing becoming more erratic and fingers gripping my hair. I gripped the lacy thong in between my teeth and snapped it off with one pull.

She attacked the bed sheet with her hands as I plunged my tongue deep within her folds. I held her body down as she squirmed and fought, the intensity of the pleasure causing her to scream indiscretions and profanities I never expected to hear from my little bird. I swirled my tongue around her clitoris causing her hips to buck and her moans of pleasure to become louder and more demanding. I could feel her building higher and higher, her orgasm about to hit her. At the last minute I pulled my tongue from her sopping core and trailed my hands up her milky thighs.

"Not yet my little bird, not yet"

Nestling myself between her thighs, I kissed her hard as she wrapped her thighs around me, my cock positioned at her entrance. My head dropped to her breasts, I took one into my mouth the other pinched in between my thumb and finger, she arched more as I swirled them around and bit into them.

"Are you sure Claire?" I asked her in a husky voice, lust thick in the back of my throat, arousal radiating around us.

Her simple nod of head would have satisfied me. "Get in me Myrnin" she demanded.

I thrust into her without a second thought, instantly I went deep, pulling out and thrusting back in with the same intensity. My fingers dug into her tight arse as I holstered her up more, gaining a better position to hit her G-spot, causing her to scream my name and something about God. Is that why they call it the G spot?

"God yes Myrnin, harder, deeper. Oh God please!"

I was happy to oblige.

I cannot believe this is happening! Claire, my little bird, my impossible light in the dark world is with me. As in with me, well me in her. I let my senses be filled with her, her smell, her touch, her voice as she cries my name, and it is intoxicating. The way her blunt nails drag painfully down my back, blood welling up, droplets pouring.

I need her.

All of her.

I need to be in all of her, while my cock continues to pound into her tight hole, I need my fangs to sink into that beautiful, pure, delicate neck of hers. I need everyone to see she belongs to me, my mark on her soft neck, claiming her as mine. I shouldn't do it, I shouldn't taint my little bird because of my weakness, my incapability to control my desire, but the sensations are overwhelming. The feel of her small body pressed so harshly yet intimately against mine, the love I felt from her.

Yet I did it.

I brushed her damp hair that stuck to her neck away, my fingers feeling the erratic heartbeat and the laboured breaths. With not guilt or shame I sunk my teeth into the pale column of her throat, drinking deeply from her smooth neck.

"God yes Myrnin, drink from me."

She came, hard. Her walls tightened around my dick and her juices came gushing over me. I soon followed, my release flowing into her as my mouth was still latched onto her neck. Her blood still flowing, I pulled my head gently from her neck. Blood dripping down my mouth, dropping onto her chest, running down her cleavage. That sight had be becoming hard once again, I quickly pulled out of her so she wouldn't realise, she would be too tired to go for round two. Then a thought hits me.

Oh shit. (**_A/N: it's safe now, same POV_**)

I bit her.

I glance down guiltily down at her, fear creeping into the depths of my mind; would she hate me?

"Claire, I'm so-" Soft lips, pressed gently to my own cut of the next words I was going to speak.

"Myrnin, it's fine" she whispers sweetly.

I ran my fingers over her wounds, trying to stop the blood flow, rolled of her onto my back pulling her with me. She instantly curled into my chest, her head tucked under my chin and her hand resting on my chest. How did I get so lucky, to have this pure little angel be lay here with me, a monster. Someone who has killed thousands. How could she possibly want to be with me?

Don't think about, my mind whispers.

For once I took advice from that little voice in my head and let all my doubts go, happy to be context with my little bird. I felt her breathing even out, indicating she had fallen asleep, I soon followed her. Allowing myself to be pulled into darkness with my love lying next to me.

I don't even hear the boy coming until it's too late, and I find a stake in my chest.

It's funny how a moment can change everything. From a private piece of heaven with my love to a battle in a heartbeat. I hiss as my fangs slam down and I place myself in front of Claire, my job to protect her until the end. And the end may be soon, my mind whispers harshly, so just run and heal! But I'd rather die for Claire than live as a coward, alone and consumed by the beast inside of me.

So I will stay. And I will fight.

_Even if it kills me_.

_Claire's POV_:

What's going on? One minute, Myrnin... Is everything, and the next, he's stood in between me and a pissed off Shane. Oops! He caught me! But he can't say anything, not really; he beat me senseless!

Oh God Myrnin's got a silver stake in his chest! What? You wouldn't tell from the way Myrnin's acting, but it's true; Myrnin's chest is sizzling madly, like he's had an acid burn, but he doesn't seem to notice.

I reach over and pull on the stake, removing it in a swift movement with more strength than I've ever possessed, and hopefully giving Myrnin back a fighting chance. Shane pounces again, throwing a silver knife skilfully at Myrnin, who simply catches it and throws it back, where it slams straight into Shane's right arm. Cowering in pain, Shane wavers on his feet, giving Myrnin the chance to throw a bookshelf (what the...) at Shane. And with that, Shane is down and out for the count.

Panting with adrenaline, our eyes meet and his burn with a passion that lights them up perfectly. I physically shake myself and begin to get dressed, ashamed of myself again. Oh God I slept with Myrnin! My boss! He even bit me! Oh God! And my boyfriend is lying in a heap, unconscious or dead. Oh God! Oh God! Myrnin looks away and begins to search for his clothes, which he finds... In the corner, ripped in half. Oh God what have I done? _And why_ _don't I regret it?_, my mind taunts me.

When we're both dressed, a noise comes from the lab that has Myrnin rushing in there, vamp speed, leaving me stood there, dumbfounded, rushing to catch up. When I do, I see Michael and Eve, and I walk in as Michael shouts "Shut up Myrnin! Where is she? Where's Claire?!" And Eve is staring daggers at my boss. Awkward. I clear my throat and regret it instantly; all eyes are on me, and I shuffle uncomfortably with guilt, staring at my feet. I bet that they're staring at my neck, and the mark there.

Eve gasps as Michael stiffens and Myrnin cries "Claire!"

I feel a pressure against my spine and can't move as I hear a whisper behind me. "Now everybody calm down... Or she gets it."

**_DUN DUN DUN! Yes_** **_I'm ending it there, don't worry I'll update soon, those who read the passionate scene, how was it? Mention it WHEN you Review! Tehee gimmie any of your ideas via review, and go check out the other choice, my other story, and vote in the poll! Oooooooh, go check out the story I'm cowriting, Flaws of Eternity! Tis epic, and it's under SophieKatieeM's account! Go review that! And her other story, which (sadly) I've had no part in, called Engraved on My Heart! Goodbye for now xx_**


	5. Final stand

_**Yes, that's right, third update in one night! Can't believe it myself actually. Don't expect this every night guys. Sorry it's been so long, think this is one of the better chapters so far, hope you enjoy enough to review! Xxx**_

Chapter 5: Final stand.

_Claire's POV:_

Quaking, I look up and meet Myrnin's eyes, which are full of desperation. He's already wounded, and I'm in the way, so what can he do? I manage a weak smile and I hope that my eyes convey how much I care about him, and how, really, I don't regret anything. Nothing. He's worth the pain. And that's when I realise that I love Myrnin, my crazy vampire boss with a weird taste in clothes and a darkness that threatens to consume him on a daily basis, but he still has a pure heart. And I love him. I've loved him all along, and yet it took this, the threat of never seeing that impossible light again, for me to see it.

Shane's breath on my throat, an experience that used to make me tingle with anticipation, now makes me shudder in fear and I almost make a run for it. Almost. He booms in a clear, confident voice "So guys! How about we go through the events of the last two days? Hmm?" Silence. "I'll take that as a yes then. So it started when I decided to propose" I gasp - since when! - but Shane continues seamlessly "She was late. Again. Always late. Always with him. Always. So I got a little bit drunk. Don't really remember what happened after that, but then I came over here, to the lab, and saw Myrnin and Claire together in his bed. As in together together, naked and well, I'll let you figure out the rest."

My face is blood red as I stare at Myrnin, unflinching, and Eve squeaks "Claire! Is this true? How could you!" I cannot answer her, but Myrnin's nod is all the confirmation needed. She gasps and says "How could you do this to him Claire? How?!"

I can't see Michael, but I can guess at his expression as he seethes "Claire how could you? After everything that's happened, after all we've been through, after all of the things that have tried - and failed - to break you apart, this? You know this is his worst fear, the thing to tip him over the edge" a laugh - well, more of a bark - escapes Shane, and Michael finishes by echoing Eve "Claire, how could you do this to him?"

Michael's voice sounds an awful lot like my conscience, and for a moment, dread fills me. That is, until, I remind myself how pointless regrets are - I can't change anything, so why so many regrets?

Myrnin snaps "Can Claire share her side? Shane? Will you allow this before you do anything?" His eyes will not allow me to look anywhere else; they consume me, and I fear that, if I look away, I will never see them again.

Shane makes a noise, as if deliberating, and finally says "Fine! Go on, CB" his voice is full of anger as he uses my pet name "do tell! What have I missed out? What did I do that deserved this?"

Pulling in a shaky breath, I begin "So I came home from the lab last night, and Sh-Shane, you were sat there, drunk out of your mind, in a pool of alcohol and glass. I ran over to you and you... You accused me of cheating on you... With Myrnin. I tried to run off, but you followed me, and threw me against the wall. You kicked me and spat at me and told me to go, so I left and came here. Nothing happened last night. Nothing. I promise. Then today..."

I trail off as my cheeks begin to turn an even more furious scarlet, but I hold Myrnin's gaze as Eve and Michael cry in unison "What is going on guys?! We left you alone for one night..."

Shane whispers so that only I can hear "Is that true Claire? I accused you of cheating so you decided to cheat? Hmm? That's what it sounds like to me! Slut! Fangbanger! Yes I can see that mark on your neck! You're dead! Say your goodbyes!"

Tears make steady tracks down my face as I stare at Myrnin and say clearly "I love you so much." before closing my eyes, shutting out the impossible light in his eyes as I prepare for the end.

_Myrnin's POV_:

Crying silently, Claire says "I love you so much" and closes her eyes, shutting herself off from the world, and shutting me off from the light in her eyes. It's like she's saying goodbye, and what should be the happiest moment of my life is now a moment full of terror as Shane grins manically and raises the knife for a final blow. "She's going to die. And there's nothing you can do about it. " Shane taunts me as the knife descends.

I cannot let this happen! I leap forwards and slap the knife out of Shane's hand, but Shane simply grabs another and stabs me in the arm. However, I've managed to send Claire flying out of the way, so she is finally safe. My fate no longer matters, but I will fight anyway. I pull the knife out and jump away just in time to avoid Michael, who has taken a flying leap at Shane.

Then confusion hits me; how were we able to stop Shane so easily? Too easily. I cry out to Michael but too late; Shane is gone through the lab entrance, and Michael is pinned to the lab floor by yet another silver knife.

Eve runs over to him, screaming "Michael! Oh my God wake up! Michael!" As I make my way over at an even quicker pace, and see that his skin is pale, even by vampire standards, and blood surrounds him, too pale to be human. The knife is... Just shy of his heart. I sigh in relief and turn to the hysterical human woman, saying "He needs blood, but he will be fine." She does not stop, or even slow down; in fact, if anything, she speeds up, landing beside him and pulling out the knife before cutting her own arm and offering it to him.

Bloodlust clouds my vision as I turn away and see Claire, unconscious and tantalisingly vulnerable, my mark on her neck. She'd never know, if I just took a little bit, would she? my poisonous mind whispers as I make my way towards her, like I would any victim; slowly, enjoying the sensation of my fangs descending, relishing in it. In that moment, the beast overcomes me, and as I crouch besides Claire, I enjoy the anticipation of the kill.

_Shane's POV_:

It worked! Yeah, I was planning to kill Claire, but wow, I'm not suicidal. I knew I'd die if I stayed. Or succeeded. So I gave them a chance to save her and ran. Sure, I feel bad for hurting Mikey, but oh well; he'll survive.

Now to make plans! I will get them, but not yet. Lets see if they get each other first shall we?

_**And so ends my marathon of updates! Hope you liked it, please review, oh and check out my other MV story, the other choice, and my new supernatural story (if you watch it, which you should) Guardian Angel. Until next time xxx**_


End file.
